


Snuggling

by TheEvilAuthoress



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 1 am bunnies, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilAuthoress/pseuds/TheEvilAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of drabbles set within a head-canon-verse. When the boys have trouble sleeping, they seek out the others’ comfort, even years later. Old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FF.Net  
> Chapters 1-3 edited by Anjeriiku Bunko from FF.Net
> 
> Reverse, Faith, and Scoop will be mentioned in later chapters but the ships are second to the character interactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are somewhere between 6 and 10 here.

Thunder rumbled outside as lightening flashing across the skies. Crow lay in his bed, floating in that state just between awake and asleep, when the door creaked open and soft footsteps entered the room. Yusei stood in the doorway, pillow clutched under his arm.

Another clap of thunder and the black haired boy scurried over to his friend’s bed, crawling under the covers.

Crow chuckled softly as he shifted to let his friend settle down before snuggling closer.

“Thanks,” Yusei murmured into the pillow still clutched to his chest between the two.

“What are friends for?” Crow grinned. Thunderstorms didn’t bother the redhead; he often enjoyed them, fascinated by the lightening. But they terrified Yusei and he would sneak into Crow’s room for comfort, as the boys often would.

Yusei had been the one to start it, slipping into Crow’s room one night after a nightmare. Though Crow had been surprised by the elder boy seeking comfort from him, he’d welcomed Yusei without question; and soon he too began sneaking into Yusei’s room after a nightmare without fear of ridicule.

Neither would turn to Jack for something like this. No, the blonde would probably make fun of them, saying it was silly to let themselves be scared by such things.

So it confused Crow when the door creaked open again.

Jack stood there uncertainly, his own pillow dangling from his hand.

A particularly loud clap of thunder resounded outside. Yusei squeaked. Jack yelped and practically dove into the bed on Yusei’s other side, as Crow started laughing.

“Sh-Shut up!” Jack squawked, glaring at Crow from behind the pillow. “I’m not scared! I was just worried about you two!”

Yusei giggled softly. “Keep it down you two, or you’ll wake everyone up.”

Jack made a noncommittal noise, and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Lying between his two best friends, Yusei didn’t feel as scared anymore.

 

Morning came to find the boys still snuggled together on the bed.

Martha just smiled and sighed in that motherly way and shut the door to let them get up as they pleased.

 


	2. Looking In

 

**Chapter 2: Looking In**

Yusei gasped as he sat up sharply, hands grasping at the blanket more firmly than necessary. Slowly, his breath returned to normal and his death grip lessened as he slipped from the bed.

Opening the door, he paused briefly. Ever since Kalin had joined the group, Crow was found more often than not snuggled into bed with him. So Yusei turned in the opposite direction down the hall of their shabby hideout and entered Jack’s room.

The blonde was lying on his side, one arm under his head for support. Quietly, Yusei slid into the space behind his back, pressing his own back against the taller teen’s.

“Hm?” Jack stirred lightly, turning his head to see who had entered his space.

“Bad dream,” Yusei muttered quickly, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

Jack snorted lightly but made no other comment and let his head return to resting on his arm.

Yusei sighed softly, shifted so their backs were more firmly pressed together, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, letting Jack’s presence calm and lull him back to sleep.

A short time later, the door opened again to reveal Crow shifting nervously on his feet, a sheepish grin on his face.

Yusei grinned and beckoned Crow over, who gladly accepted the offer.

As the two shifted to make room, Jack muttered something about why they had chosen _his_ bed, but Yusei just smiled, once again lying comfortably between his two best friends.

 

Morning came and Kalin stared in amused bewilderment at the three teens crammed on the small bed, one of Crow’s arms and legs sprawled across Yusei who was still back-to-back with Jack.

Kalin just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crow also had a nightmare and sought out Yusei out of habit, who happened to be in Jack’s room. And yes. Reverseshipping. Because it is completely under-appreciated and I ship it to death. But I don’t think Crow and Kalin are together in this one yet. It’s more in the “getting closer” stage.


	3. Sleep Will Come

 

**Chapter 3: Sleep Will Come**

It was one of those nights when Yusei couldn’t sleep. No thunderstorms; no nightmares; the teen just simply couldn’t fall asleep for whatever damned reason. Sighing in frustration, he stood up and crossed the room hoping maybe Crow would be up and they could talk for a while. But as he peered into Crow’s room, he caught sight of both orange and silver hair peeking out from under the blanket and just shut the door.

Well, it was to be expected. But that still only left him with one option.

Sighing, Yusei pushed open the door to Jack’s room and, none too gently, dropped to a seat against the blonde’s back.

Jack grumbled out an indignant though unintelligible complaint as he was jostled awake.

“I can’t sleep,” Yusei stated as way of explanation.

“And that gives you justification to wake me up?” Jack huffed.

“Well, Crow and Kalin are sleeping together,” Yusei sighed and sunk further against Jack.

Jack let out an annoyed breath. “Just lie down.”

Yusei took the invitation and lied down on the bed back-to-back with his old friend.

“Never knew you were an insomniac,” the blonde muttered.

“I’m not,” Yusei countered. “There are just some nights when I can’t sleep.”

“That’s an insomniac.”

“No. An insomniac has frequent trouble sleeping.”

“As much as you come in here to bother me, I’d say you have ‘frequent trouble sleeping’,” Jack griped.

Yusei grinned. “I don’t come in here just to bother you.” Although sometimes it wasn’t so much that the nightmares had actually been bad than he just wanted some company.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Jack grunted.

Yusei smiled and closed his eyes, feeling a little more confident that he would actually be able to sleep this time.

 

In the morning, the two teens were still there, lying back-to-back as always. Kalin smirked from the doorway, pondering how best to wake them. Ideas such as _water_ and _loud alarms_ crosses his mind.

“Just leave ‘em there,” Crow said as he walked past his boyfriend on his way to what the four affectionately called “the kitchen” to find some breakfast.


	4. Reset

 

 **Chapter 4:** **Reset**

Kalin punched him.

The cogs and wheels of Crow’s brain stuck, unable to turn; that simple phrase jamming his entire thought process.

Kalin punched him.

It wasn’t even just the punch, or the pain radiating from his abdomen. It was the look on Kalin’s face; the remorseless hate and belief that _Crow actually deserved it_.

“I’m out,” he said quietly, standing back up. Without meeting anyone’s gaze, he walked away, even as Kalin continued to scream, and stubbornly ignored the prickling heat behind his eyes.

To Crow’s surprise, Jack followed only a moment later. No one spoke as they left Kalin and Yusei behind, but there was a silent shared message. Both had given up, even if Yusei was still willing to believe.

Away from the others, once Crow found his voice, he declared in a tone without room for debate, “I’m staying with you tonight.”

Jack bristled only slightly. “Well, don’t expect me to cuddle with you.”

But later that night, Crow crept into Jack’s room, careful not to wake the other teen, and curled up next to him.

 

By the time Jack awoke the next morning, Crow was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Crow be stealthy! =3 I mean, he was able to break into some area of Sector Security, steal cards, and escape. That takes skill. So even though I imagine Jack to be a light sleeper, Crow would be able to sneak in and out without him knowing.


	5. Consolation

 

**Chapter 5: Consolation**

It had always been rare for Crow to be the one to come crawling into Yusei’s bed. Once he was past the age where most nightmares bothered him, generally Yusei was the one to seek Crow out during the occasional thunderstorm.

But considering the circumstances, Yusei found it understandable.

Crow had remained impassive while Sector Security took Kalin away and all the way up to the point where’d they split up from Jack.

Even then, Crow didn’t brake yet, though Yusei had half expected him to.

But when the younger had decided to crash with Yusei that night and then when he’d approached Yusei in the dark with tears in his eyes, Yusei only held open his arms and hugged Crow as the boy let out all the tears he’d been holding in up until this point.

Probably ever since he first realized Kalin had gone insane.

 

Morning came to find a reality much different than the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sad little chappy. But it wanted to be written. And it fits into the collection well. And I’ve just realized that all these are pretty much from Yusei’s point of view. Huh. Not what I intended.


End file.
